thendarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Xhu'osyn Biel
History The Elven Empire had existed since times immemorial. It was believed to be one of the first civilized nations of it's scale. It is known that at one point the divided elven people united by the first Emperor. Their civilization flourished as they explored the secrets of weaving. The Elves were the first to discover blackcasting, which nearly brought their society to ruin. Because of this, the elves have historically had a strong stigma against blackcasting. Their hatred for blackcasting has been one of the prime reasons the art was even remembered, instead of fading into history. The Elven Empire was largely xenophobic and had no desire to conquer. They wished only to discover perfection and mastery of spirituality and weaving. They did not appreciate outsiders, and they had no interest in visiting them. They believed that all anyone in the world would need was already in Ralnu'an. The Elven Empire would forever change upon the arrival of Alghonak Othrumn, a young obzar chieftain leading his people in exile after being driven from their mountain homes by rivaling clans. Alghonak Othrumn would become a venerated hero in Elven society. Eventually, tensions, largely ones caused by Alghonak's actions, would divide the Elven Empire into civil war. The Emperor, who had been a good friend of Alghonak, would be assassinated. His family would later be found dead as well, but the assailants were never discovered. Alghonak would lead the Imperial side to victory in the civil war, and would miraculously end up securing his place as the Elven Emperor, as an obzar. With the power of the elves mage army at his disposal, Alghonak set out to seek revenge on the clan that had wronged him decades earlier. This revenge would eventually grow into a full conquest of the ozbar people, eventually spanning into Alghonak's famous campaigns that would lay the foundations for the Kholmaz Ozbarok. The Elven Empire would never officially become defunct, but rather naturally transitioned into the Kholmaz Ozbarok. The line of succession was never truly broken, and some consider the Elven Empire and the Kholmaz Ozbarok as the same nations, just in different periods. People and Culture The culture of the Elven Empire honored perfection in all spheres through hard work, self-exploration, and enlightenment. The Elves were highly spiritual and mystical. They too were very beautiful, which correlated with their quest for physical perfection as well. The modern elves of today see the Elven Empire as the highest point of there people, and many wish to reclaim such glorious days. Government The Elven Empire was ruled by a single Emperor that passed his crown hereditarily. Although the Emperor was the central leader, most local rule was left to the Noble houses. They were given large autonomy in ruling territories under their houses name. However, all houses had to follow the central law of the Emperor, which would override local laws. Noble Houses played a large part in elven politics, and still do today. They were the main political entity, as opposed to any parties. Military The Elven people were not heavily focused on military. It primarily only existed to repel invaders, and invasions on the elves part were few. This was because they were highly xenophobic. Not only did they not appreciate visitors, they felt there was nothing of any value in the outside world. All that was needed in the world was within the borders of Ralnu'an. Lands The Elven Empire ruled the region of Ralnu'an, in northeastern Thendarr. In the center of the Empire was the Heartland Sea, which served as a major hub for trade as it connected every corner of Ralnu'an together. Points of Interest Category:Nations